Stonewall's Warband
by Ilovepievich
Summary: As the new upstart of the vampire court starts his plan to rule Mordheim, disaster strikes his warband. Now, how will his plans change? Rated R


**Ok people, I'm not dead yet. Sadly. I'm not giving up on any of my messes of stories, so you can rest easy my few fans. As always all my work here is up for grab by anyone! Spread the love people!** **I don't own any of the things here yet, but all I need is time! Enjoy** **Vonic Von Stonewall Pov** It seems that my warband is moving nicely again. It seems that I lost three of my zombies to that impunity giant rat. At least their armor didn't break this time. It's alittle too expensive to give all of my front liners heavy armor. Then again, this is all for my goal.

After the first few before me fell, the other Lords didn't want to risk their fangs for a little glory. I've got bigger plans then those old cowards. Most would spend all their coin on their homes, wifes, or other useless things, but this is my home. Not now, but after I clear out everything here, I'll make this city mine. But right now, why has my carts stopped?

Stonewall- " Rose, why has Dominic's cart stopped? We need to keep moving to get the shipment on time. Get that senile necromancer up and moving."

I really don't want to fire that old goat, but he's getting on my last nerve. Thankfully one of my ghouls hands me a drink. Thank the Dark Lord I treat them better then the other Lords do. I couldn't stand them being so, useless.

I pat his helmet and he walks off. I don't care what the other Lords think, I've learned too much from my enemies here. I've got a swarm of undead, competent ghouls, three willing wives, and six metal carts pulled by my big boys. All of them fully armored and armed to the fang.

Dominic-" I've finally completed it! The finest pice of magic anyone has seen! With this, even the gods will know my name!"

He's getting fired. No ifs ands or buts about it.

Stonewall-" Rose, shut him up and let's go-"

Crap, I'm blind or dead. It seems I can move, so I'm not re-dead? I try to get up but can't hold my weight.

Blue Tooth-" Master, you must get up! We need orders!"

Time to see what happened to us. Hopefully nothing too bad. I open my eyes and see a different city. It looks too orderly and clean to be Mordheim. Well, just add in a few bodies and warp traps and it'll be close. Wait, are those metal watch towers?

Stonewall -" Everyone! Defensive positions! Rose, report."

The sound of metal clanking is music to my ears right now.

Rose -" Love, we've lost five more of the zombies. We seem to be in a human city in the slums. No one has attack yet, but a few of the civilians ran from their homes. I think we should move quickly out of the city and into the forest."

I climb onto a cart and pull out a bow.

Stonewall -" We will do as you said. Stay tight and look out for snipers."

We had to stop and move some of the metal carts out of the way, but we made it out without a fight. Weird, but I'm not unhappy about it. Right now on a slight hill in the woods. It's not the best terrain for the zombies, nor have they been trained for it. We needs to find a stronghold to scout out the area. The sooner we find where we are, the sooner we can find our way back.

Stonewall-" Have all the ghouls returned? Also, number of able bodies?"

Rose-" Right now we have 38 zombies working. We have 30 that are on ice for later use. All 40 of the ghouls are still alive. Finally, you can see all of... your big boys are ok. Now, Lily and Daisy have something to tell you."

I smile and nod to her. I wonder what my little Alchemist and blacksmith want. I walk up to their cart.

Stonewall-" What do you my lovely wifes want?"

I open the door and see them opening up a metal box. Where did they get it?

Daisy-" When we were leaving the human city I took some things. I don't know what this is, but I'll find out soon. What I wanted to say is that this couldn't be made by humans. Well, the humans we know of. I've no idea how this was made. No even a master blacksmith..."

Lily-" What she means is watch out. We have no idea what is happening right now. Also, the soil has no demonic energy, holy, warp, or death. It only has earth and water. Wherever we are, the gods haven't touched it."

Well, that's a lot to take in. Maybe... this is a opportunity for me. No gods, little magic, and only

humans in sight isn't that bad. Hopefully they aren't the fire throwing type of people. Oh, the ghouls are coming back.

Blue tooth-" Master, all of us have returned. The humans are the only race in this city. They aren't under one banner though. In the noble side of the city they have a strong guards. Some of their heros magic are far stronger then we've seen. As long as we don't fight in the open they won't attack though. Then their are bandit clans in the city. Only the white skins and yellow skins are the strongest bandits. All the others are of little strength. Also, many of the people are civilians."

Stonewall-" Thank you Blue, you all can go rest."

This... I can work with this.

 **And that's it, hope you like it. Now since you read this, make somthing better. I wana read other people's stories, I'm running out of them.**


End file.
